The proliferation of available media items is increasing at exponential levels. Many millions if not billions of items of such viewable media content may be available. Web sites for sharing of digital media items, such as digital music and video files, have become commonplace. The websites may be accessed to upload music and video files, and to find music and video files to download, listen to, or view, as authorized.
With the growth of available media items, it is inevitable that duplicate media items or duplicate portions of media items are uploaded to websites. Media items can have several duplicate media items or partially duplicate media items that include at least some portion of the media item. Users can search such websites for a media item through key word searches or the like. Searching for a media item can result in finding multiple media items that are duplicates or near duplicates of each other.